


Lay Me to Sleep

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koumyou offers Ukoku things he does not understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rroselavy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/gifts).



> For the prompt "Compassion"

“Don’t touch me! I don't need any help, alright?”

The slap to Koumyou’s extended hand had hardly any power behind it – so little as to be more off-putting than the outburst itself. Ukoku dropped heavily onto the bed, swiping his arm across his forehead. His cheeks were abnormally flushed in comparison to the green-tinged pallor of the rest of his face.

“Honestly Ukoku,” Koumyou sighed, ignoring the man’s protests and pushing the sweat-damp hair back from his forehead before kneeling. “You’re being childish.”

“I said...” Ukoku tried unsuccessfully to push himself back across the bed, but it took only one hand on his thigh to stop him.

“You’re feverish Ukoku,” Koumyou’s fingers deftly began to remove the ties on Ukoku’s robes; “you really should try to relax.”

Ukoku’s eyes, glassy with fever, locked on Koumyou’s face. Koumyou could see an intense confusion swirling in their dark depths that could not be entirely written off to delirium. Koumyou felt a deep sorrow fill up his chest at the sight. All this time, and the young man still didn’t – or perhaps couldn’t understand even the most basic things that Koumyou offered him. It pointed to a dangerous deficiency in the young man’s character that Koumyou worked hard to either remedy or compensate for all he could.

Patiently, carefully, he stripped Ukoku, urging the young man back onto the bed and covering him with a light sheet. Ukoku began and immediate and fitful tossing, although lashing out in his restlessness was finally beyond him.

“Why do you do this to me Koumyou...why?”

“One day, I hope you’ll understand Ukoku. I really do.”

-End-


End file.
